This invention relates generally to toy telephones, and particularly to the noise generating mechanism of toy telephones.
Children find especially pleasing toys that make noises and that are simple to manipulate. Children also like to play with toys which imitate objects used by adults.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy telephone with a single noisemaking mechanism that produces two distinct sounds, and that is, at the same time, mechanically simple for a child to operate, and provides sturdy mechanical reliability.